Conventionally, the vehicular brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus as above has a base body, fluid lines through which brake fluid flows are formed in the base body, and solenoid valves, pumps, and the like for controlling the flow of the brake fluid are installed in the base body. (See, for example, Patent Literature 1.)